


flowers

by glofaerie



Series: Fictober 2018 [12]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Day 12





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title: 99 Roses (but I'm keeping with a theme)

Jinho absolutely loved to buy Wooseok flowers.

It was the type of cliche, romantic thing that he'd always been fond of, and he loved the way Wooseok would go pink and shy whenever Jinho gifted them to him.

Jinho thought Wooseok was prettier than any flower he'd ever seen, and he made sure to tell him that as often as possible.

When they became long distance, Jinho had made a game of having one or two flowers delivered, with hidden meanings, and he loved getting a text or call later on from Wooseok, always embarrassed, as he relayed the message back. 

 

Azaleas. _Take care of yourself._

White Dittany. _I love you passionately._

Gardenias. _You are lovely._

Stargazer lilies. _I miss you._

 

On the most recent day, Jinho had planned something big. 

He was at home, working on his thesis when he finally got the call he'd been waiting all day for. 

"Hyung" Wooseok's voice trembled slightly "Roses"

Jinho smiled softly "Yes roses for my rose" and Jinho really couldn't help how his chest filled with warmth. He loved Wooseok so much.

"There's so many" Wooseok sniffed slightly, and Jinho's heart ached as he could see Wooseok's teary eyed face in his minds eye "There's so many, but I counted them all. 99 Roses."

Jinho hummed "And what do they mean, baby?"

99 Roses. _I'll love you forever._

**Author's Note:**

> 99 roses actually means "I'll love you till the day I die" but I wanted to soften it a little bit uwu
> 
> Let me know what you thought! You can find me on twitter @_faerietales ^^


End file.
